


It Was a Reflex

by intabularasa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Sanvers - Freeform, mentions the word 'submissive' but that's really not a theme at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Alex gets a surprise at the bar and her reflexes kick in.
Based on a tumblr post (via detectivsanvers).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr today and this happened. Just a quick oneshot that I did after Thanksgiving dinner oops.

She’s slouched at the bar, bent at the waist with her elbows resting on the cool surface. She’s waiting for Maggie which means that her stomach is in knots, her head a mess, and her lips tingling at the mere thought of the detective. This isn’t new to Alex, she’s always like this when Maggie is in the picture.

What is new is the sudden feeling of pressure at her right hip. Knowing that Kara, Winn, and James are seated at a far booth in the corner, it doesn’t take long for Alex to react. The hand opposite the offended hip grabs the intruder’s wrist and in half a second, she’s spun around with a flash of determination in her eyes. Her free arm comes up to press against the neck of the trespasser, pressing their wrist next to their head, against the wall that their body collides with.

When her eyes finally focus, Alex realizes her mistake. When her eyes meet those of her “attacker” she can see both the shock and approval present there. In Maggie’s eyes. Maggie Sawyer. The woman who she has a raging, monster crush on. The woman who has been mercilessly flirting with her ever since she came out, teasing her to the point where even Kara has been able to see the tension.

With the shock of seeing Maggie, of attacking Maggie, mixed with the charge of rebuffing an assumed threat, Alex Danvers is frozen in place.

For a minute.

And then two.

And then another. Staring at Maggie, wide eyes and a lip captured between her own teeth.

“So are you going to let me go or are we going to stand here with your arm against my throat all night?” Alex can hear the mixture of emotions in Maggie’s voice: a cross between amused and flustered. 

That snaps Alex out of her haze but with her adrenaline still pumping, Alex manages to be brazen. That’s new… when it comes to Maggie, anyway. Her head cocks to the side, the tilt of it matching the smirk on her face, “Maybe I like you like this.” 

Maggie’s eyebrow quirks in both interest and surprise at the flirty tone Alex has taken on, “Incapacitated?”

“No…” the shake of Alex’s head is almost unnoticeable, “submissive.”

The word rolls off of Alex’s tongue and in an instant, a red tinge works it’s way up her neck. Brazen is one thing, but that was damn near indecent. And suddenly she sweeps over her surroundings in her mind. They’re in a public bar. With many patrons. Her little sister is in the corner with her friends. And she has Maggie pinned against the wall, hips to hips, wrist in hand, and a forearm to her throat… And she just said _that_.

Maggie can do little more than raise her eyebrows, a lick to her lips and the heat in her belly tell her exactly the effect that Alex’s bold comment had on her. But she’s Maggie Sawyer. And this is Alex Danvers. And she knows damn well that this bravado is dissipating, so she does what she loves to do most: she formulates a retort that she knows will have the agent red faced and fumbling.

“Well then… What are you gonna do with me?”

The heat rising into Alex’s cheeks is too much for her and she immediately drops her hands, backing away and putting more than a foot of distance between herself and Maggie. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t realize it was you and then I… I was just… shocked, it was a reflex, I-” 

“Alex.” The taller woman shuts her mouth immediately, dragging her eyes up from the floor -when did they get there?- to meet Maggie’s. “It’s okay…” Her hand is captured by a soft, gentle grip and Maggie smiles reassuringly.

Maggie doesn’t point out that reflexes don’t extend to shameless flirting. She doesn’t say that she liked it. She doesn’t say that she’s glad to have Alex teasing her so freely. She knows that the poor girl is probably kicking herself for being so open and so she brushes it off, a well-practiced talent of hers. She only hopes that her reply helps Alex understand that her words and her actions were more than okay when she winks with a light, “I kind of deserved that.”

As she walks to the bar, a tiny part of Maggie has to recognize the fact that she probably should have known that Alex would react with a defense like that. And that playful part of her has a hard time being put to rest.

When Maggie walks past Alex and pinches her hip, she doesn’t need to see it to know that there’s a flush covering her porcelain cheeks.

And Alex has to admit, in the back of her mind and never out loud, that she kind of… sort of… likes it.


End file.
